Starlight -A SARUMI STORY WITH MIKOREI
by DevilsDullahan
Summary: A story featuring mikorei and sarumi. When a starin escapes mikoto is brought back to life but unfortuanty so is the grey king. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1- an ordinary day in Tokyo

Starlight -A SARUMI STORY WITH MIKOREI (READ ON) –

FOR BLUE EYES ARCH ANGEL

THIS IS YOUR OTP SO I HAVE DONE WHAT I CAN TO MAKE THIS WORK, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS. MIKOREI IS FOR ME AS I SORT OF CHANGED HISTORY TO MAKE THIS.

Chapter one

An Ordinary day in Tokyo

Fushimi and Yata at the homra bar

'Saruhkio as much as I respect him your captain has be acting strangely' Yata tells his friend/Lover

'I think it has something to do with that Strain that's on the loose not Neko the New one Kala I think she's called' Fushimi replies

'Why is he so worried?' Yata asks

'As we think this one can bring back the dead and you know who that means' Fushimi sighs

'Mikoto-san' Yata answers

'Indeed' Fushimi replies

'But we all thought the reason he killed him is because he loved him' Yata ponders

Fushimi looks at Yata like how do you know that. Yata looks like oh I should not have said that.

'How do you know that?' Fushimi asks

'Because deep down Mikoto-san Loved him to' Yata answers

'WHAT?' Fushimi yells

'Keep your voice down Monkey' Yata tells him

'But that means he killed the one person he loved still loves' Fushimi muses

'Yep Munakta did' yata agrees

At this point Munakta walks in the he almost walks past Yata looks like oh shit.

'You mentioned me' Munakta says to them

'We did?' Fushimi asks innocently

'You did' Munakta answers

'Darn thought we got away with that' Fushimi tells Yata

'Nope I told you he's too smart' Yata answers

'Ok fine we will help you with your plan sir' Fushimi tells him

'What plan would that be?' Munakta asks him

'The bringing back Mikoto plan' Yata answers before Fushimi says something stupid

'How did you figure that one out?' Munakta sighs

'Many things like how guilty you felt when he died, the fact you talk to him sometimes, the photo of him you have and the way you care for Anna' Fushimi tells his captain

'Ah you don't tell Seri of this unless we manage to bring him back' Munakta warns the pair

'We Won't it's your secret' Yata tells him

Fushimi nods in agreement as Seri walks through the doors of the homra bar.

'Nothing Fushimi' Munakta warns

'Of course Captain' Fushimi tells him

Munakta smiles a rare smile then walks over to Seri.

'HE SMILED' Fushimi shudders

'It's ok' Yata tells him giving him a hug

'Mum Hum we have a strain to find' Fushimi tells Yata

'We do' Yata agrees

Fushimi disentangles himself from Yata then stands up nodding at his Captain who looks like what are you two planning.

'We will be back later' Fushimi tells Munakta

'Thank you' Munakta tells him

Seri just looks really confused.

Yata and Fushimi leave to look for a strain who apparently can turn into a dog maybe to find a strain they need a strain.

'Neko we can't risk' Fushimi tells Yata

'Fine then' Yata sighs

Fushimi turns suddenly as something races past him circling the pair.

'She found us then' Yata says

'Apparently' Fushimi concurs

The strain growls at them looking at them with bright green eyes, drool dripping from its mouth.

'ok please turn into a human' Yata asks

The strain tilts her head then complies turning back unlike Neko fully clothed.

'What do you want?' She asks

'Help and what is your name' Fushimi asks

'Kala Akira' Kala Replies

'ok then is it true you can bring back the dead?' Fushimi asks

'I can' Kala replies softly

'We need to bring back the former Red king Suoh Mikoto' Yata tells her

'He's been dead a while' Kala replies

'Can you still try?' Fushimi asks

'I can try but you promise not to hunt me' Kala counters

'We can but you have to not bring the other kings back from the dead' Fushimi tells her more than asks

'deal where is he buried' Kala asks

'I know' yata answers

Fushimi and Kala then follow him to a church then past the church to a shaded spot near the older part of the church ground.

'Sorry to disturbed you Mikoto-san but Munakta needs you' Yata tells the headstone

Kala kneels down then place her hands on the graves which lights up a brilliant blue then she stands and dusts her hands on her jeans then turns back into a wolf dog then bounds of into the quickly approaching night.

'well nothing' Fushimi sighs

Then they hear scratching Yata looks like uh oh we didn't think this through. Fushimi darts off a few moments later he returns with a spade.

'Hold my coat' Fushimi tells Yata

Then he proceeds to dig down until he hits the coffin and nearly Mikoto. Fushimi looks like he's alive. Then climbs out of the grave then helps Mikoto out of it as well.

'Fushimi why are you helping yata' Mikoto asks

'Uh you were dead for almost a year things happened, like the slates are gone and we are dating' Fushimi replies

'Oh then why am I alive?' Mikoto asks

'We used a strain to bring you back' Yata answers

'I want to see Munakta' Mikoto tells them

Then he frowns then runs a hand down his chest realising there is no sword wound and that he really has been given a second chance.

'Ok let's go' Yata tells them

'Better fill that in first' Fushimi mutters filling the grave

When he is finished the trio leave back towards Homra where everyone is going to get a shock.

Fushimi pushes open the door he is covered in dirt so Kusanagi yells at him.

'Stop yelling we have someone you might want to see' Fushimi tells them

'Yata?' Seri asks

'Wrong' Yata tells them

'Who could it be then Yata stop being so cryptic' Kusanagi tells him

Then Mikoto walks in and it's like the world has stopped, Munakta looks like he has been punched in the gut as Mikoto turns to him as most of them expected doesn't punch him but hugs him.

'I can't Suoh' Munakta tells him

'You can you're the reason I was brought back well you and Anna' Mikoto muses

'What?' Seri asks

'Seri you never guessed did you?' Fushimi asks

'That the captain has a thing for Mikoto no I did not' Seri mutters

'Let go of me already' Munakta says trying to no avail to fend Mikoto off

'Nope' Mikoto grins

'Maybe we did the wrong thing?' Yata suggests

'No we didn't' Fushimi says hugging Yata

'Mikoto let go of Munakta' Kusanagi suggests

'Fine where's Anna' Mikoto asks finally letting go of Munakta

'Home it is late you know speaking of late where are you staying we kept a chunk of you stuff in storage' Kusanagi tells him

'I have no idea I wasn't the one planning on resurrecting me' Mikoto tells

'Well we didn't plan in case it didn't work' Fushimi argues

'Well it worked so what know then' Mikoto answers

'I suppose you will have to stay with me then' Munakta sighs in mock resignation

'Who saw that coming?' Seri says sarcastically

'Everyone' Fushimi answers

Munakta sighs then leaves with Mikoto hot on his heels.

'We did something good' Yata tells Fushimi

'I know Seri stop looking like you want to kill Mikoto we just brought him back' Fushimi tells her

Seri sighs then shakes her head. Then Yata and Fushimi make a quick disappearance.

'I better go as well' Seri tells Kusanagi then leaves

Then homra is rather silent.

With Mikoto and Munakta

'I forgot you lived here' Mikoto sighs

'You were dead' Munakta sighs

'I know and I know your feeling guilty but don't I made you do it you know that Resi, I love you I always have I just never thought you liked me this way as well' Mikoto tells him

'I do and that's why I didn't want to kill you' Munakta says walking through the open door

'Well let's talk then' Mikoto suggests

'Talk?' Munakta asks suspicious

'Yes talk something you don't do often' Mikoto tells him

'I don't want to talk I want to sleep' Munakta replies

'Fine then where am I sleeping the sofa?' Mikoto asks

'No you are not your sleeping with me' Munakta tells him

'Are you sure?' Mikoto asks

'Once you have had a shower yes' Munakta answers

'Yea I suppose I should do' Mikoto sighs

'That way first door on the left' Munakta tells him before going to his bedroom

Munakta sighs then hangs up his coat then looks at his reflection which is pale and gaunt even for him the last year has taken its toll on him. He changes into a pair of blue pyjamas. That's when Mikoto appears.

'I had no clothes so I borrowed a towel' Mikoto tells him

'Uh huh' Munakta mutters handing him a -shirt and boxers

'Thank you are you alright' Mikoto asks

'I'm fine just tired' Munakta tells him

Mikoto simply nods then pulls back the covers then climbs into be Munakta follows then snuggles into Mikotos side then promptly falls asleep.

Mikoto sighs then falls asleep hoping to wake up the next day.

Fushimi and Yata

'Are you sure we did the right thing?' Yata asks

'We did you saw how happy he was by that I mean Munakta' Fushimi tells him

'I know I'm just worried something is going to go wrong' Yata tells him

'I hope not' Fushimi says walking inside their flat

They walk into their flat then the phone rings.

'You jinxed it Misaki


	2. Chapter 2- Rising From the Rubble

Chapter 2

The rise from the rubble

With Kala

At the Green king hide out well the remains of it. Kala knows she just knows she has to find the green or grey king to make everyone happy well maybe Yukari and Sukuna.

She noses around the rubble in wolf form maybe breaking her promise but hay whatever.

She has the power to phase so jumps through the mound of rock sliding easily through it. She sniffs around until she finds the grey king well what's left of him.

She smiles a wolfy grin then drags him back through the rock with her making sure she manages to pull him through as well.

When outside she reverts back to human form then places her hands on the grey king whose wounds heal, he coughs then sit up shaking his head.

'Who are you' Tenkei asks his voice rusty and cracked

'Kala I brought you back from the dead I'm sorry I couldn't bring the green king back' Kala answers

'It's fine is the blue king still around?' Tenkei asks

'Please don't kill him' Kala says at is dawns on her

'well I am not making you a promise I cannot keep goodbye little strain' Tenkei says getting up and leaving

Kala then knows she has made a very big mistake one she has to fix somehow, to go back to where it started with Tatara of course find him fix things well maybe sort of fix things as if the blue king dies at least Mikoto still will have Tatara.

She wolfs up then goes in search of the answer she seeks.

Mikoto and Munakta

'I have to go to work' Munakta tells Mikoto

'Really?' Mikoto asks

'I do' Munakta replies getting up

'Do I not even get a hug?' Mikoto asks

'Don't push it' Munakta tells him

Mikoto also gets up then pads softly around to the blue king then kisses him gently.

'Are you trying to prove something?' Munakta asks pulling away

'Just that you love me really' Mikoto grins

'Of course I love you' Munakta sighs

'I know you do also could I borrow some clothes?' Mikoto asks

'Fine' Munakta tells him

'I know you wouldn't care if I was dressed or not but they might' Mikoto points out

'You see right through me' Munakta smiles

Mikoto chuckles then kisses the blue king again when the phone interrupts the moment.

'Really' Munakta groans

Then he wanders to find the phone while Mikoto borrows some of Munakta's clothes mentally going yes at least he's sort of the same size as me.

'Resi are you alright' Mikoto calls

He walks through to the living room where the blue king is stood visibly shaking phone in one hand. Mikoto walks across to him takes the phone, places it down.

'Resi?' Mikoto asks again

'That was Seri the grey king is back' Munakta manages

'He was dead before I was' Mikoto answers carefully

'Ah he wasn't then I killed him, so he might want to kill me' Munakta responds

'Then we go know before he finds you' Mikoto tells the blue king

'Ok then and what are you wearing?' Munakta asks

'Your clothes apparently your skinner than me' Mikoto answers

Munakta sighs then picks up his sword then walks towards the front door followed by Mikoto who shadows the king to protect him from harm.

Fushimi and Yata

'Where is he?' Yata asks

'which one of them?' Fushimi counters

'Mikoto and your boss actually' yata answers after a few seconds

'Seri rang them I'm not sure it was him but I want to make sure the captain is safe' Fushimi tells Yata

'Munakta can take care of himself and he has Mikoto with him' Kusanagi says trying to help

'That is true' Fushimi answers

Yata looks at Fushimi then wraps his arms around Fushimi as he knows how worried Fushimi is. Fushimi leans on Yata's shoulder staring towards the door.

Back with Mikoto and Munakta

'You know I sort of feel like we are being watched' Mikoto tells Munakta

'It will be fine' Munakta tells him

Mikoto raises an eyebrow like that's what you're going with. Then a movement behind him makes him turn around then he knows he was right and they were being followed.

'Is that the grey king?' Mikoto asks

'Yes, it is' Munakta answers

'Yes, it is I Iwafune Tenkei and I am back to have my revenge thanks to that strain' Tenkei tells them

'Maybe we should have dealt with Kala instead of letting Fushimi and Yata handling things you never try and make a deal with a strain it never works' Munakta sighs

'You think?' Mikoto asks

'I got you back though' Munakta replies

'I was wondering why Mikoto was back' Tenkei sighs

'Resi behind me' Mikoto tells him

'No not going to work Mikoto' Tenkei says retrieving his gun

'I hoped he didn't have that Suoh' Munakta tells Mikoto

Then Tenkei fires his gun Munakta shoves Mikoto out of the way but fails to raise his sword in time to deflect the bullet which hits him and sends him falling to the ground eyes closed. Tenkei turns to Mikoto then walks away as Mikoto is more worried about Munakta than chasing down Tenkei.

'Resi why did you do that?' Mikoto whispers tears in his eyes

'Couldn't lose you again' Munakta murmurs

'You idiot' Mikoto tells him

'Suoh don't leave me' Munakta tells him before passing out

'I won't' Mikoto tells him

Fortunately Sceptre four it's good that Seri and Fushimi where worried by the fact Munakta has been missing as long as he has so went looking for him unfortunately not so brilliant is the fact the pair have been found by Fushimi and Yata.

'WHAT DID YOU DO?' Fushimi demands

'Got him shot' Mikoto answers

Fushimi already has his phone out to call an ambulance for the fallen king. Yata has pulled off his jumper to try and stop the blood flow.

'Don't lose him or we will lose our heads because Seri will kill us' Fushimi tells them

'Yes she probably will kill us any way' Yata adds

'You had to tell her' Mikoto sighs

'I am sure I would have found out' Seri answers appearing followed by an ambulance

The paramedics take the blue king and Mikoto who apparently maybe in shock.

'We follow call Shiro' Seri tells Fushimi

Fushimi nods then texts Kuroh who will alert Shiro for them.

'We need to find the strain and Tenkei' Seri tells the pair

'I know we do' Fushimi answers

Seri sighs then walks off the pair following in her wake.


	3. Chapter 3- The Return of the cause

Chapter 3

The return of the cause

At the hospital

'Shiro how did you get here before us?' Seri asks when they arrive

'I wasn't far away actually' Shiro answers

'Oh alright then any news yet' Seri asks

'None' Kusanagi says walking down the hall towards them with Anna

'You brought Anna?' Yata asks

'She is much of a part of this as the rest of us' Kusanagi replies

Then Yata's phone rings he takes it out then drops in in more shock than anything.

'Misaki?' Fushimi asks

Yata looks at him before giving his reply.

'That was impossible but Mikoto-san is back' Yata mutters

'Who was it?' Fushimi asks

'Tatara' Yata replies simply

'if Mikoto was brought back and Munakta was right strains play their own game she could have brought him back as well' Fushimi replies

'You have a point Saruhkio' Yata answers

'Go outside phone him back use my phone' Fushimi tells him pushing him towards the door

'But what about those two?' Yata protests

'We will be fine go' Fushimi tells him

Yata glances back briefly before leaving to make the call once he is gone Fushimi retrieves the remains of Yata's phone from the ground.

'What happened here?' Mikoto asks appearing at last

'Um well you know things' Fushimi tries

'Anyone else?' Mikoto asks

'Well Tatara might be back' Kusanagi says throwing it out there

'No he couldn't be' Mikoto answers

'He is' Yata says walking back in

'WHAT?' Seri demands

'Yea someone brought him back namely the strain we are looking for I think' Yata answers

'Someone go find him please' Anna says

'I will Anna' Kusanagi tells her

'Thank you Izumo' Anna replies then he is gone

'How is he?' Seri asks

'Better than we thought he's going to make it he's sleeping at the moment though' Mikoto answers

'That's good' Shiro sighs

'We might as well you might as well go home since I don't happen to have one' Mikoto sighs

'You do it's with the captain' Seri tells him

'She has a fair point' Fushimi agrees

'I know I want to stay a bit longer if that's alright but part of me wants to see Tatara' Mikoto sighs

'Your choice' Seri tells him

'I am staying with Resi as much as I want to see Tatara I have something to ask Resi which happens to be rather important' Mikoto answers thoughtfully

'Alright call when he wakes up' Fushimi replies smiling slightly

Seri stands then walks towards the door followed by Fushimi, then Yata with Anna then finally Shiro, Kuroh and Neko. Once they are gone he makes his way back to the blue king's room.

Mikoto and Munakta

'I know your awake' Mikoto tells the blue king

'Are they gone yet?' Munakta mumbles

'They are, oh and Tatara's back' Mikoto says

'What?' Munakta asks trying to sit up

'Stay still and apparently we do have to capture that strain' Mikoto replies

'Go see him' Munakta says groaning

'No I'm staying with you if he wants to see me he can come and see me I'm not leaving you' Mikoto says sitting on the edge of the bed

'Thank you' Munakta tells him

'Mum Hum I have something to ask you' Mikoto says to Munakta

'What? Munakta asks

'Resi would you go out with me' Mikoto asks

Munakta just looks at him like I don't know what to say.

'I will Suoh just never do anything as stupid as you did again' Munakta tells him

'Well I'm not sure I can promise that but I can try' Mikoto tells Munakta

'good' Munakta yawns before falling asleep

Mikoto moves to the chair as the dr walks into the room.

'I assume you're staying' The dr asks

'I am' Mikoto answers

'Buzz if anything happens' The dr says before leaving

Mikoto tucks his legs beneath him then falls asleep.

At the Homra bar

'Izumo are you here?' Seri calls

'I am Awashima' Kusanagi replies

Seri walks through the doors then sees Tatara.

'It's true your back' Seri sighs

'Kusanagi filled me in so I know what's happened since I have been gone where's Mikoto' Tatara asks

'He filled you in yes?' Fushimi asks

'Oh he's with Munakta then' Tatara asks

'where else would he be' Yata replies

'I also know your back with each other I knew it would happen eventually' Tatara smiles

'As much as I like you may be having you come back' Yata sighs

'be nice both of you' Fushimi tells the pair

'Says you?' Kuroh answers

Fushimi just glares at him.

Then Seri's phone rings when she sees the number her face falls.

'Suoh' Seri asks

'He's getting worse' Mikoto tells her

'He can't be' Seri says

'we need to find that strain just in case' Mikoto tells her

'We will and we need to find Tenkei as well' Seri tells him

'Send some of you after him then the rest find her send Tatara to me I want him out of harm's way along with Resi' Mikoto tells her

'Will do' Seri says then hangs up

'He's worse isn't he?' Fushimi asks

'he is we need to find Tenkei and Kala' Seri replies

'If we go after the strain as we have neko' Shiro offers

'I will go with you and Fushimi as well' Yata answers

'Good that leaves me Anna, Izumo to find Tenkei, Tatara Mikoto wants you to go to the hospital to see Resi' Seri tells him

'Sure thing' Tatara says leaving

The others then leave to deal with their respective threats of course well the strain she' more playful than dangers on purpose.

'Fushimi call me when you find her' Seri tells him

'Of course I will it's for the captain after all' Fushimi answers not looking at her

'Good stay safe all of you' Seri says leading Kusanagi and Anna in search of the grey king

'You think we can find her?' Kuroh asks

'I think we should be able to find her' Fushimi tells Kuroh

'Well Neko do your thing' Shiro tells her

Neko mews then turns into a small pink cat which bounds off towards the centre of the city the others scurry after her to find the strain.

Back at the hospital

Tatara has just arrived to find a distraught Mikoto who just looks really confused as Tatara comes falling through the doors.

'It's true you back' Mikoto stutters

'Indeed I am old friend how is he' Tatara asks

'Not good do you want to see him?' Mikoto asks

Tatara simply nods then follows mikoto down the hallway to the blue king's room.


	4. Chapter 4-Revenge of Red

Chapter Four

Revenge of Red

Still at the hospital.

'So you two then?' Tatara asks sitting in the chair while Mikoto takes the end of the bed

'I am going to kill Kusanagi' Mikoto sighs

'No I'm happy. Munakta I know your listing' Tatara tells him

'I am Mikoto go help Anna I am fine with Tatara' Munakta tells him

'Tatara look after him' Mikoto says standing up

'I will' Tatara

Mikoto smiles then turns and kisses Munakta, Tatara just face palms.

'Go' Tatara tell Mikoto

Then Mikoto is gone.

'Get some sleep Munakta' Tatara tells him

'Sure' Munakta yawns falling asleep

Tatara sighs then settles in the chair watching over the blue king.

With Fushimi, Yata, Kuroh, Shiro and Neko

'Neko why have you stopped' Kuroh asks

'Mew' Neko answers

'I think she found what we are looking for we better hurry it's getting dark' Fushimi tells them

'Ok then' Shiro answers

'You people again?' Kala asks popping up from nowhere

'You brought the grey king back and he shot my Captain' Fushimi tells her

'No I never meant for anyone to get hurt' Kala squeaks

'Well they did' Yata answer before Fushimi does something stupid

'Misaki let go of me know' Fushimi growls

'No' Yata tells him

'We got her let's go' Kuroh suggests

'Fine' Fushimi mutters under his breath

Yata finally let's go of him then Fushimi stalks of into the oncoming shadow of darkness. Yata sighs then scampers after him before Fushimi ends up doing something he will later regret.

Seri, Anna and Kusanagi

'You found her already?' Seri asks

'Mum Hum' Fushimi answers

'Well we are not getting anywhere meet back at the bar' Seri tells him

'Sure thing' Fushimi answers cutting the line

'They got her we got nothing' Kusanagi sighs

'Mikoto?' Anna asks

'Hay Anna' Mikoto smiles

'Wait you are here that means Tatara is with the Captain' Seri realises suddenly

'Was that a smart idea?' Kusanagi asks

'Sure it was' Mikoto tells him brightly

'Mikoto are you alright?' Anna asks worried

'I am actually I know Tatara will keep Resi safe' Mikoto answers

Seri turns and walks off Kusanagi follows with Anna back to the bar.

The Grey king

'I'm back' Tenkei tells Yukari and Sukuna

'You were dead' Sukuna answers

'Not any more' Tenkei answers

'I understand the old blood but some of that blood is fresh' Yukari says

'I may have already gotten my revenge well partly I shot the blue king' Tenkei tells them

'You shot the blue king already?' Yukari asks in disbelief

'I did unfortunately the former red king is back Suoh Mikoto and So is Tatara' Tenkei informs them

'Who well how?' Sukuna asks

'A strain would you believe not Neko though her names Kala likely by know the other clans have her' Tenkei sighs

'Then we get her back she might be useful' Yukari replies softly

Tenkei nods then sits down with his former clan.

Back at the homra bar

'I see you got in' Kusagni sighs

'Blame Misaki' Fushimi answer pointing to Yata

'Really stop blaming me' Yata sighs before hugging him

'Aww see you love me really' Fushimi tells him

'I hate to interrupt but we have to find the grey king' Mikoto says

'No you have to get back to the hospital and we have to get some sleep, we will find him but we will have to find him tomorrow Mikoto' Kusanagi tells him

'What about Tatara?' Mikoto asks

'Keep him with you' Seri suggests

'Sure can I borrow your car then' Mikoto asks Kusanagi

'Fine don't scratch it' Kusanagi says throwing him the keys

Mikoto nods then leaves Shiro also stands and takes this opportunity to leave followed by Neko and Kuroh.

'See you tomorrow' Fushimi tells them

'Are you sure we should go?' Yata asks letting go off Fushimi

'I am' Fushimi answers

Yata sighs then follows Fushimi out of the door knowing ether he or Mikoto will have killed the grey king by the end of tomorrow.

'I better get going take care of Anna' Seri tells Kusagni

'Stay safe Seri' Kusagni replies

Seri nods then also leaves to make sure everything runs smoothly in the captain's absence.

Mikoto/ The hospital

Mikoto has put his foot down and raced back to the hospital to see both Munakta and Tatara.

Tatara is actually waiting for him as he gets out of the car which worries him not a little but a huge amount. Tatara looks at him smiling but Tatara as Mikoto remembers always smiles no matter what.

'Why are you hear and not with him?' Mikoto demands

'He's wanted me to come and meet you, I found out you don't argue with Munakta there is no way to win' Tatara answers

'No you wouldn't no one wins an argument with Resi it means he's feeling better then' Mikoto says grinning

'Apparently come on he will be getting anxious where we are' Tatara replies

Mikoto smiles then walks through the doors almost running down the hall to visit Munakta as he has been away far too long well he was dead for a year Mikoto that is so he has an excuse at least.

The doctor (Kyoto Yasuo is his name) walks out then looks at them like there was one of you before know there's two of you.

'We are both staying' Mikoto tells him

'I'm not sure that's a good idea' Dr Kyoto tells them

'The person in there is the head of sceptre four' Tatara starts

'Which means we need to stay with him to protect him as someone is hunting him it's how he got shot so please let us stay' Mikoto finishes

'Fine then' Kyoto sighs then moves on his way

They walk into Munakta's room who is sat up reading like it every day he gets almost killed.

'Are you sure you were shot?' Tatara asks

'He was I saw it' Mikoto answers

'I take it your both staying then?' Munakta asks putting down his book

'We are' Mikoto replies softly

Munakta lays back down the starts to snore almost immediately. Mikoto smiles then takes one chair then Tatara takes the only other chair in the room. Soon they too are asleep.


	5. Chapter 5-Mikoto's Fury

Chapter Five

Mikotos Fury

The next day – with the Grey king

'I take it we are staying low today' Yukari asks

'No actually I want to see if Munakta is actually dead' Tenkei tells him

'Well as much as I would like to help I'm not helping with this not with the entirety of homra, Sceptre four and also Mikoto baying for you blood' Yukari answers

'That's fine I didn't expect you to' Tenkei says getting up to leave

'Call if you get stuck' Yukari tells him

'Thank you' Tenkei tells him

'Will he never learn' Yukari sighs to himself.

The grey king walks out of the door to go and hunt down the blue king.

At the Homra bar where the rest have assembled

'So you Kala are a strain right?' Shiro asks

'I am like Neko' Kala agrees

'Defiantly though she's a wolf or dog' Neko tells Shiro

'Like you turn into a cat' Kala says to Neko

'Yep' Neko agrees

'On the bright side Neko will keep her out of any more trouble' Kuroh tells Shiro

'Indeed' Shiro sighs wearily

'Why are we even here?' Fushimi asks Suddenly

'As we happen to have grey king to find before Mikoto finds him as we know Mikoto will kill him' Kusanagi answers

'ah alright Misaki are you asleep?' Fushimi asks

'What?' Yata asks

'I think he was' Seri says yawning

'Mum yea I was sorry' Yata answers

Fushimi runs a hand through his hair then looks at Yata then leans in to kisses hi. Yata looks at lot more awake after this.

'That works' Yata grins pulling away

'I know' Fushimi chuckles

'Mum back on subject' Shiro tells them

'Find Grey king, capture grey king, stop Mikoto killing Grey king' Fushimi summarises

They all nod stunned Fushimi was actually paying attention to them at all.

Fushimi gets up dragging Yata then leaves presumably to find the grey king the other hurry after them as Fushimi is likely to kill the grey king as Mikoto is.

At the hospital

'I want to go home Suoh' Munakta tells Mikoto

'You were shot yesterday' Mikoto reminds him

'Yes but I need to get home' Munakta tells him

'Mikoto you know you won't win' Tatara points out

'Who's side are you on?' Mikoto asks

'The one on which I survive' Tatara smiles

'Fine go find the dr to realise him' Mikoto sighs

Then Tatara bounds off to go find someone to let Munakta out of the hospital.

'You are going to be the death of me' Mikoto says then gasps

'Yes that would be a poor choice of words since I did already kill you once' Munakta tells him

'Look who I found' Tatara tells them

'I hope the dr' Mikoto tells him

'I did he wasn't happy but you have been realised I will leave you alone' Tatara tells him

Then he leaves, Mikoto helps the Blue king up also helps him to get dressed. Munakta looks at his coat horrified at the fact it has been destroyed again.

'I got you' Mikoto tells him wrapping an arm around him.

'Thanks' Munakta gasps

Tatara notices the state of the blue king then makes a choice not to help as Munakta hates being fussed over.

They finally make their way out of the hospital and to the car, Mikoto helps the blue king into the back before getting in the front, Tatara in the passenger seat.

'You ok back there' Mikoto asks as he starts the car

'Just fine' Munakta groans

'I believe that' Tatara mutters

As they pull out of the car park they almost run over Fushimi who looks like Mikoto.

'Where you aiming for me or not?' Fushimi asks as Mikoto rolls down the window

'We were just coming to find you' Mikoto answers

'Mum I guessed you where want to go find the grey king?' Fushimi asks

'I thought you'd never ask' Mikoto replies

'Ok then is it alright if I bring Misaki' Fushimi asks

'Sure mind Resi he's in the back don't tell Seri we checked him out just yet' Mikoto warns

'This is a bad idea' Tatara tells them

'Stop worrying' Yata tells him getting in

'Sorry boss' Fushimi tells him getting in

'Ow be careful I was shot' Munakta snaps

'Resi get in the front' Mikoto tells him

Tatara sighs gets out then switches places with the blue king who barely gets in the car.

'Let's go' Mikoto tells them

'You know Kusanagi is going to recognise his car right' Yata points out

'Yes but we can out run them since he has no car' Mikoto replies

'Ok then' Yata answers

Mikoto pulls out of the hospital finally making sure he takes the backroads when possible to avoid detection.

'Ow' Munakta groans

'Resi don't die on me' Mikoto tells him

'I don't plan on dying anytime soon' Munakta mutters through gritted teeth

Then Mikoto suddenly breaks almost killing all of them.

'Why did you do that?' Fushimi snaps rubbing his head

'Because I found the Grey king' Mikoto answers

Munakta moves for the door, Mikoto sighs knowing he won't win gets out of the car to assist the blue king out of the car.

'Stop fussing' Munakta tells him

'No' Mikoto answers firmly

'I really don't like you sometimes' Munakta replies

The other three are also out of the car, the grey king then the grey king spots them. He looks rather disappointed to see Munakta alive but also stunned to see Tatara is really back.

'I was sure I had manged to kill you Munakta but it seems not' Tenkei says raising an eyebrow

'No you didn't manage to kill me' Munakta

'Don't make him want to shoot you again Idiot' Mikoto tells him

'You mean you're with him like dating him?' Tenkei

'Mum they are also so are me and Misaki' Fushimi tells him

Tenkei looks like what did I just walk into. Munakta glares at his third in command who takes a step back not sure who will or who wants to currently kill him more.

'Should we call Seri or Kusanagi' Tatara asks always the sensible one

'What did I say no phoning them' Mikoto warns

'Fine' Tatara sighs

'It's me your after let them go' Munakta tells Tenkei

'Not going to happen' Tenkei says drawing his gun and aiming it once more but not at Munakta but at Fushimi


	6. Chapter 6- choices of Fushimi and Mikoto

Chapter six

The choices of Fushimi and Mikoto

'What did I do?' Fushimi asks

'Associate with me' Munakta answers

'Tenkei leave him alone this is between me and you' Munakta tells him once more

'Fine then Goodbye Munakta' Tenkei tells him

Then he fires in one of those spontaneous desion both Mikoto and Fushimi throw themselves towards the blue king. Yata has no idea which one of them has been hit or if any of them have been hit.

'That I did not expect' Tenkei sighs softly

'Saruhkio, Mikoto, Munakta any one hurt' Yata asks quickly running over

'Unfortunately I think he shot me' Fushimi groans sitting up

'He was aiming for me' Munakta mumbles

'I saved you stop complaining' Fushimi tells his boss

'You saved me I thank you' Munakta answers

Mikoto sits up apparently unharmed apart from a cut on his head. Then he stands and before either Tatara or Yata can stop him he tackles the grey king to the ground pinning him there.

'Suoh don't kill him please if you won't do it for your sake do it for mine' Munakta asks him

'I won't for you someone call one of the others' Mikoto tells them

'You can punch him though I'll just pretend not to see' Munakta tells him

'Would that be as you want to punch him but you can't currently' Fushimi asks

'Yes' Munakta sighs

Then Mikoto punches the grey king who is knocked out cold, Mikoto then hobbles over to Fushimi and Munakta who both look terrible.

'Resi you idiot' Mikoto tells him

'I'm still smarter than you' Munakta chuckles weakly

'I know stay with me' Mikoto pleads

Yata sighs then drops to the ground next to Fushimi.

'Not my best idea' Fushimi tells him

'No it wasn't' Yata agrees

'I'll be fine it only grazed me' Fushimi tells him

'I need you to be fine' Yata tells him

'Not to break this up but I see Seri' Tatara tells them

'You called Seri' Munakta asks trying to sit up

'Yes I did, don't sit up you'll hurt yourself' Tatara tells him

'Thank you' Mikoto mouths

'Stop agreeing with him' Munakta snaps

Mikoto sighs as the rest of them appear. He holds the blue king close just in case they want to beat him up for letting this fiasco unfold.

'Are you using the captain as a human shield?' Seri asks

'No maybe' Mikoto answers

'Why is he out of hospital was my question' Shiro says

'We checked him out almost got him shot again got Fushimi shot and found the grey king' Tatara says truthfully

'Oh I was wondering what had happened to Fushimi' Kuroh sighs

'Mum hum no hospitals' Fushimi murmurs

'what's closet?' Anna asks softly

'Homra I think' Kusagni answers

'Thank you' Mikoto tells his old friend helping the blue king to his feet

'Don't let go' Munakta tells him

'I won't' Mikoto says picking up the king then gently putting him over his shoulder in a fireman's lift

'Not what I had in mind' Munakta growls

'I know' Mikoto answers

'We have a car?' Seri points out

'Not as fun' Mikoto grins

'I love you Saruhkio but I'm not trying that' Yata tells him

'I told you I'm fine' Fushimi grumbles but he still allows Yata to help him up

'Right let's go' Kusanagi tells them having retrieved the grey king

'You take the car we will meet you back there it's not far' mikoto tells them

'Ok then' Shiro tells them

'We will walk with you' Seri says

'Ok' Yata answers

Then they begin the walk back Seri glaring at them all.

'Captain are you alright?' Seri asks

'Just fine Seri' Munakta tells her

'Fushimi how are you holding up' Yata asks

'He shot me in the same leg I got stabbed in' Fushimi tells him

'Oh god' Yata sighs

Tatara takes Fushimi's other side so he doesn't have to put pressure on his leg.

They finally arrive at the bar a few moments after Kusanagi and the others. Mikoto realises the Blue kings muffled protests have stopped, which is worrying.

'Resi are you alright' Mikoto whispers

'Fine just tired I may have drooled on you also' Munakta admits

Mikoto sighs then walks through the door.

'You really carried him back like that?' Anna asks

'I did where can I put him down Kusanagi' Mikoto asks

'On the sofa just be careful you don't drop him' Kusagni replies

Mikoto lifts the blue king over his shoulder then lays him on the sofa then lifts his legs and sits down himself.

'One problem down what about Saruhkio' Yata asks

'I keep telling you I'm fine' Fushimi insists

'If you can stand on your own I will believe you' Yata tells him letting go

Tatara lets go as well then steps back almost immediately Fushimi falls over.

'Not fine then' Yata sighs

'Use the bathroom do not get blood everywhere' Kusanagi warns

'Sure thing come on you' Yata says dragging Fushimi off who looks like kill me know

'Ok two issues down a couple to go' Kuroh muses

'What are we doing with him is one' Seri says looking at the grey king

'Kill him again' Mikoto suggests

'Suoh no' Munakta tells him

'He tried to kill Fushimi as well he did nothing right?' Mikoto asks

'Well actually he did he betrayed the green clan on my orders' Munakta admits

'You are really vindictive you know' Mikoto tells him

'I know' Munakta answers

'we could keep him Yukari will come for him' Shiro answers

'Ok we will do that then' Anna agrees

'What did we miss?' Yata asks returning

'We are keeping him here' Kusanagi tells them

'Ok we better all get home then and wait till Yukari makes his move' Fushimi tells them

They all nod in agreement.

'Take the car drop Yata and Fushimi off on your way and then use it till Munakta's back on his feet, we loaded your stuff into it for you already, Tatara you can use the spare room here' Kusanagi tells them

'Thanks' They say in unison

Then all who need to leave then leave.


	7. Chapter 7-Yukaris Mission

Chapter Seven

Yukari's mission

Mikoto races down the almost empty road basically throwing Yata and Fushimi out of the car at their flat before tearing off down the road again.

'Any reason we are going so fast?' Munakta says yelping as they take a corner to quickly

'We need to get you home that's why' Mikoto answers pulling into the drive

'Don't even think about it Suoh' Munakta tells him

Too late as Mikoto is already out of the car, then he picks the blue king up once more then unlocks the door then carry's him inside.

'Right you get some sleep' Mikoto tells him placing him on the bed

'Stuff can wait' Munakta yawns

Mikoto understands those three words more than anyone else could that Munakta wants him to stay. Mikoto pulls off his shoes then lays down allowing the blue king to snuggle into his side.

'Goodnight Suoh' Munakta mumbles sleepily

'Night Resi' Mikoto tells him

Then he falls asleep arms entwined around Munakta.

The next day

Yukari

'He hasn't called I'm worried' Yukari tells Sukuna

'I guess they manged to catch him' Sukuna answers

'Should we help him or should we leave him?' Yukari asks

'I reckon maybe help him' Sukuna answers

'Ok then we will come up with a plan' Yukari tells his friend

Sukuna nods then they begin to plot.

Fushimi and Yata

'Do you have to go in?' Yata asks Fushimi

'I'll phone the Captain, even if he's not up yet Mikoto will answer' Fushmi answers before kissing Yata deeply

Yata wraps his arms around Fushimi who leans in. Yata gently pulls away and hands him his phone.

'Phone first' Yata tells him getting up

Fushimi watches him for a moment then dials Munakta's number.

'Hay' Fushimi says

'What Fushimi' Munakta asks

'Do I have to come into work today?' Fushimi asks

'No but we still need to go to the bar we will pick you up in a bit' Munakta says yawning

'ok see you in a bit' Fushimi says then the phone goes dead

'OH that's nice' Fushimi grumbles getting up limping heavily on his bad leg

'You alright, do you have to go in?' Yata asks

'No but we have to meet them at the bar so get dressed they said they will pick us up then I'm guessing Mikoto hung up for the captain' Fushimi says groaning

'Sit down' Yata tells him throwing him his clothes

'Thanks Misaki' Fushimi says as Yata sits next to him on the bed

'I'm worried about him as well' Yata tells him

'How could you tell I was worried?' Fushimi queries

'As you run your hand through your hair like you're doing know' yata tells him standing up

'You know me to well' Fushimi chuckles standing up wobbling slightly

'Right you ok to get dressed I'm going to go make you some breakfast' Yata tells him kissing him on the cheek

'I am go' Fushimi tells him

Yata leaves then after a few failed attempts Fushimi finally gets dressed. He then hobbles agonisingly slowly to the kitchen.

'Here take this' yata tells him pulling out a chair

'Thank you' Fushimi says wincing as he lowers himself into it

'Here take this' Yata tells handing a plate of Toast

'You're not normally this nice' Fushimi

'I am always this nice' Yata tells him

'Sure you are we better hurry as you know how impatient Munakta gets epically when he's with Mikoto' Fushimi answers

'I think not today Mikoto won't want him going anywhere same as I don't want you going out' Yata says simply

Then the doorbell rings. Fushimi looks like you were saying.

'I'll get that' Yata sighs

Fushimi places the plate down then limps after him.

'Mikoto do you want to come in or are we going straight away' Yata asks

'We are going I left Resi in the car' Mikoto answers

'Sure thing' Fushimi says limping past him

'They say were impatient' Yata sighs following him

Mikoto chuckles then follows him out to the car.

'Good morning both of you' Munakta says as they get into the car

'It's only 9 am' Yata grumbles

'How are you so cheery' Fushimi asks

'I think that might have something to do with all the tea he drank before we came to get you' Mikoto sighs

'Mum apparently' Yata sighs as Mikoto pulls away

As they pull up to the Bar Munakta scowls.

'Resi what's wrong' Mikoto asks

'I don't know I just have a feeling somethings going to happen' Munakta answers as the car slows

'Stay there till I get you' Mikoto tells him

'I have the ability to walk' Munakta mumbles

'About three steps before your face plant the floor' Mikoto answers opening the door

'I'm assuming your about to pick me up' Munakta sighs

'Yes' Mikoto tells him picking him up

'Those two get stranger by the day'' Fushmi chuckles

'I just don't pay attention any more' Yata replies wrapping an arm around Fushimi

Then they walk through the doors only to see what appears to be a wold staring at them.

'Hay Kala' Fushimi tells her

The wolf just looks at him like what do you want.

'She to make up for what she did stayed watching the grey king who not surprisingly didn't try to get away' Kusanagi says appearing

'I see' Yata answers

'Mikoto are you going to put him down or just stand there and hold him' Shiro asks

'I will put him down as much as I love you Resi your heavier than you look' Mikoto says placing the blue king on the sofa

'Is everyone here?' Seri asks

'I think so' Tatara yawns

Then one more well two more uninvited guests throw open the doors to the bar none other than Mishakuji Yukari and Sukuna Gojo. Of course.

'We are here for the Grey king' Yukari announces

'I'm touched' Tenkei tells them

'Can I punch him again?' Mikoto asks standing in front of the Blue king protectively

'You're not the only one who wants to hit him' Yata answers

Kala then growls directing her gaze at Yukari and Sukuna ears pinned back.

'Ok not so smart know are you?' Seri asks

'Apparently not' Sukuna answers


	8. Chapter 8-The rescue of the Grey king

Chapter eight

The rescue of the Grey king which fails

'Ok maybe we didn't think this through' Yukari sighs

'You think?' Tenkei asks

'Maybe you should give it up' Munakta says wincing as he stands moving Mikoto out of the way

'Resi' Mikoto mutters

'If we keep fighting it will end up like last time' Munakta tells them

'He has a point you know' Shiro agrees

'I agree' Anna adds

'Then what are we meant to do let him get away with shooting both of you?' Kusanagi asks anger in his voice

'I did kill him' Munakta reminds him

'You had to kill him' Fushimi points out

'I may have done but that doesn't change what I did' Munakta tells them

Then he takes a step forwards then collapses like a puppet with its string cut.

They all look at Tenkei apart from Mikoto who is already on the ground next to the blue king.

'Resi come on you idiot' Mikoto tells him rolling him onto his back

'This once I won't complain about the mess is he alright' Kusanagi asks

'He's breathing' Mikoto answers picking up Munakta's glasses

Kala is circling Yukari and Sukuna making sure they won't be going anywhere anytime soon.

'Saruhkio are you alright' Yata asks looking at Fushimi

'If I don't look down yea' Fushimi answers

'Oh god when did you start bleeding again' Yata yells

'Not long ago' Fushimi answers sliding to the ground

'No hospitals' Munakta mutters weakly

'Oh he lives' Tatara tells them

'I see that Resi you ok?' Mikoto asks sitting the blue king and holding him close

'No I feel really shaky, also cold' Munakta tells him

'Is this better' mikoto asks wrapping his arms around Munakta

'A bit' Munakta mumbles

'Just take it easy' Mikoto tells him for the first time noticing the blood on his hand

He glances at the Grey king with murder in his eyes, the grey king isn't sure which is worse the wolf or Mikoto.

'Issues over here as well' Yata tells him glancing at Mikoto then back to Fushimi

'You know this is a bar not a field hospital guys' Kusanagi says joining them

'I'm fine I just need to rest' Munakta tells them

'I will also be fine' Fushimi tells them

'If you're sure then' Mikoto says helping the blue king back up

'I am; we keep the Grey king alive we make a truce with him I think' Munakta answers

'Alright we three kings agree and you can't overrule us' Anna says smiling

'Good I apologise Munakta I was wrong if Mikoto can forgive you so can I' Tenkei tells him shaking the blue kings hand

'I also apologise to you Fushimi' Tenkei tells him

'Thank…' Fushimi never gets to finish

The doors to the bar are flung open a person well two persons they have never seen before are stood in the door way. One tall, thin with piercing grey eyes, ruffled purple hair and wearing nothing but a purple vest top and a pair of blue jeans. The other shorter with darker purple hair slicked back with big round purple eyes wearing ripped black jeans, a purple top, a black jacket and a choker a staff in one hand.

'Thank god we found you my name is Sumiteru Shunji and this is my second Ryuu Shimizu' Shunji tells them

'Second?' Shiro asks

'I am apparently a king the slates are back' Shunji answers

'That means we have a new gold king and green but we never had a purple king' Fushimi says

'I think the slates may have gone into overdrive' Shiro sighs

'That means more than seven kings?' Munakta asks

'Indeed it does' Shiro agrees

They all look like oh god how many king's when and where will they appear.

If YOU WANT TO FIND OUT, PLEASE READ THE 12 KINGS AKA THE NEW KINGS COMING SOON. IT FOLLOWS ON DIRECTLY FROM THIS STORY.

THANKS FOR READING

Lady Dulahan


End file.
